Vehicle avoidance systems are generally implemented to detect occurrences of specific vehicle operation and/or status conditions, and to trigger alert systems on occurrence of the detected conditions and in some cases trigger automatic control (e.g., braking and/or steering). Vehicle avoidance systems often comprise a series of safety subsystems, each performing a specific task, and collectively employed to warn drivers of, and in some cases automatically exert vehicle control, in response to potential collision threats that may be in the line-of-sight of the driver (e.g., detected by on-board vehicle sensors) or out of the line-of-sight of the driver (e.g., determined from wireless vehicle-to-vehicle communications, vehicle-to-infrastructure communications, and/or vehicle-to-pedestrian communications). Responsive to the detected conditions, vehicle avoidance systems often generate predefined alert response signals that are used to trigger a collision avoidance alert system. Accordingly, the predefined alerts may be automatically controlled. Collision avoidance alert systems can generate any combination of visual, auditory, and haptic alerts, in addition to controlling one or more vehicle subsystems, such as an automatic steering or automatic braking system.
In some scenarios, the predefined alert response triggers the alert system to alert in a manner that has the potential to distract or annoy the driver if the alert is unnecessary or perceived to be unnecessary. These scenarios are often limited to a combination of specific individuals, conditions, and locations. As an example, a user's daily experience of backing out of a garage with known objects in proximity to the vehicle may trigger unnecessary alerts and/or controls that the user wishes to avert. Often, in order to avoid the alerts and/or automatic vehicle control such as braking, the driver may turn the avoidance system off, potentially leaving it off and not benefiting from subsequent collision avoidance alert and automatic vehicle control activations that would enhance driving safety and mitigate vehicle damage.
The present invention provides a system and method for improved control of avoidance systems that addresses these issues, thereby increasing driver safety and reducing vehicle damage. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.